jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms Outrageous Annual 1
Jem and the Holograms Outrageous Annual #1 is the first annual of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on September 30th, 2015. It is a collaborative annual of short stories illustrated by different guest artists. Official Synopsis :"Movie Night! Jem and her sisters relax with some popcorn and on-demand... but their subconscious minds have other ideas, as their favorite films... shine a spotlight on each Hologram's fears!" —IDW Publishing Plot Wired Part 1 Jem and The Holograms return home from a concert they performed, too excited to sleep. They decide to have a movie night. Synergy tells them that she can get them any movie, which makes it difficult to decide which to watch - they argue, but end up falling asleep before deciding. Jem Wolf A parody of Teen Wolf. Jerrica dreams she is a playing basketball. The other Holograms are there on her team, and they tell her to transform. Jerrica is worried, because audience will see, and Jem is meant to be a secret. But the audience are all holding Jem placards and shouting Jem's name - Kimber tells her that they already know. Jerrica transforms, but instead of transforming into Jem, she turns into a werewolf. As a werewolf, she scores, and wins them the basketball game - the crowd goes wild. Jem goes into the locker room, and Aja tells her to get ready for a party in Jem's honour. Jem talks to Synergy - who is also a wolf. She argues with Synergy that even when she's transformed, she's still herself, that inside is where it matters, but Synergy questions if that's really true. Jerrica gets into the car with the other Holograms - who ask her why she changed back, because the wolf is a lot more fun. They go to the party, and Jerrica goes to talk to Rio. Rio asks where the wolf is, and tells her that the wolf has grown on him, that she's pretty great and that Jerrica has to give the people what they want. The Holograms call her on stage to perform with them, and Jerrica tells them that she'd like to try performing as herself. They all laugh at her, telling her she can't do it. Overwhelmed by the people shouting Jem's name, she gets stagefright and runs away into the forest. Angry Aja A parody of Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. Aja dreams she is driving through an apocalyptic desert. She runs out of gas, so goes to the nearest town - Negotiate Town - to look for some. She asks a child to look after her car for her, and in trade, offers her a tape deck. Going through the marketplace, someone in a cloak and mask steals her guitar from her back. She tackles them to the ground to get it back, but they are interrupted by Synergy, who tells them no fighting is allowed in Negotiate Town, and that they'll have to settle it in The Thunder-Rotunda. Aja and the cloaked figure fight - but the cloaked figure removes their mask - it's herself. Aja tells the crowd that she refuses to fight herself but the crowd tells her that she must. Shana, Kimber and Jerrica rope down from the roof to back her up and help her. Aja gives the cloaked version of herself her guitar and the headphones to give to the little girl to trade for her car. She tells the cloaked version of herself she doesn't need them, because she already has everything she needs - her sisters. The sisters drive away into the desert in a truck. Shana Wars A parody of Star Wars. Shana dreams she is a pilot, crashing into the swamps of Degobah. The Synergy in her dream is short, and both resembles and speaks like Yoda. She recognises that she's in a dream, and concludes that it's because she's struggling with a choice. Later, in Synergy's home, Shana is struggling to thread a needle. She accuses Synergy of torturing her, but Synergy suggests Shana is torturing herself, because of the conflict within her soul - between music and what her family wants, and what she really wants to do with her life - fashion. She enters a cave, and sees visions of herself as a successful fashion designer leading a runway show, where people are shouting her name. It's interrupted by a vision of her sisters, trying to perform without her. She runs from the cave and gets back into her ship. Synergy tells her that Shana's training isn't complete. Shana tells Synergy that she has to go, because her sisters need her. Synergy tells her that if she leaves, she will fail - but Shana tells her that she doesn't have a choice, because they're her family, and flies away. Jem Babies A parody of Muppet Babies. Kimber is dreaming that the characters are all babies in a playroom. The Holograms sing and play toy instruments on the bars of a crib. Baby versions of The Misfits appear, and push them off. They fall into their crib, and The Misfits laugh at them. The two gangs are about to fight, but are interrupted by Synergy, who is their Nanny. They pretend they weren't fighting. Synergy tells them she's brought them a present, but that they can only keep her if they share her and take good care of her. It's a kitten. The girls fight over what they should name her, and settle on the name Miss Gram (MIS'fits-Holo'GRAM). While baby Stormer is playing with Miss Gram, Baby Kimber comes over, and asks if she can play with the cat. Stormer tells her she can, and they call each other their favourite. Kimber comes up with the idea that The Holograms and The Misfits should do a concert together for Miss Gram, and that Kimber and Stormer should write a song together. Writing the song together, Stormer asks how they will convince them all to sing together, and Kimber tells her that Pizzazz can never resist a dare. The last page is the girls all performing the song Kimber and Stormer wrote together. Pizzazz knocks Kimber off the crib again. Wired Part 2 Kimber wakes up on the floor, underneath the table. She realises that they didn't even make it through choosing a movie before they fell asleep. She gets up and puts blankets on her sisters, who are still asleep. Kimber tells Synergy that she feels they have a lot of big days ahead of them. Synergy tells them that the girls have begun something larger than any of them imagine, that there is still so much to come. She tries to continue, but Kimber tells her that she's wiped, and is going to bed. Notable Locations * The Benton House Free Preview Jem Annual Preview 1.jpg Jem Annual Preview 2.jpg Jem Annual Preview 3.jpg Jem Annual Preview 4.jpg Jem Annual Preview 5.jpg Jem Annual Preview 6.jpg Cover Variants Jem Annual.png|Default Cover by Agnes Garbowska Annual Sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Amy Mebberson Annual Nerd Block.jpg|Nerd Block Exclusive Cover by Amy Mebberson Books-A-Million Annual.png|Books-A-Million Exclusive Cover by Jen Bartel IDW Convention Exclusive Annual.jpg|2015 New York Comic Con Exclusive Cover by Sophie Campbell Easter Eggs ---- Category:Specials Category:Annuals